Drackens Cradle
by SilentRivers
Summary: Toby was born into a life he didn't want and a future he loathed with all his heart. Will he be forced to live a life he despises...or is there hope of something more out there for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Most Valued Prize

Tobias Greggory Talbot…that was his name and yet he couldn't believe that this was now his life. He had slumped back in the overstuffed armchair in his Father's study while gazing out at the choppy waves down below. His lavender eyes were clouded with troubled thoughts as he replayed in his mind the events that had unfolded just this morning. He brushed a stray platinum blonde strand of hair out of his eyes as he straightened himself in the chair once more.

He had to keep studying no matter how troubled he was at the moment. It was critical that he absorb and retain every scrap of information he could about his magical heritage. Luckily for him, his Father had amassed a rather impressive collection of old books on just that subject alone. He had known and been exposed to the magical aspect of their family all his life of course. But now it seemed that part of him was taking a more active role in shaping his future.

Not the magic energies of simply being a witch or wizard, but the magic that originated from a more….ferocious origin. They were Dracken. Every one in his immediate family. Mother was the Dominant and Father was the Submissive. His siblings were all Dominant. He, as the youngest, just happened to be the only Submissive his parents had managed to produce. That would have been fine if it hadn't been for the fact that he wasn't a normal Submissive.

From what he'd been told by his Parents, every Dracken child born in their country was tested for genetic abnormalities and potential future health concerns. It was just a safety precaution really. But it had been discovered that he'd possessed a rare genetic variation that in the future would only allow him to give birth to submissive offspring. This news of course was greeted with much excitement by the magical medical community as well as the Dracken elders of his home country.

Given the state of the current Dracken population, or lack thereof, they were treating him as some sort of savior of their kind….and he hated it. Upon discovering his uniqueness, the Elders had put upon him an insanely strong charm that would mask his Dracken scent until it was time for him to choose his mates. Which would be coming up sooner than he'd like. He'd only just come into his magical inheritance in late Spring.

He'd expected it, but still felt extremely awkward adjusting to his new features. He didn't like to see himself in that form. He wasn't sure why it made him feel so ashamed. He'd done no wrong after all. He hoped he'd grow out of it as he got older. He glanced down at the worn page in front of him. He'd gotten distracted yet again. That book stank of mildew and he closed it carefully, not wanting to damage the ancient pages.

He really didn't think he could do this….really had no desire to even try. He didn't want mates or to be used as a mass incubator for even more Drackens. Privately, he held the belief that their very existence was a mistake of nature. That a human and a creature of magic should have never come together in such a way. To him, it felt so unnatural. Like a perversion of nature. Yet here he was. Very much alive and a creature of mixed origins. It felt more like an unwelcome curse to him. He felt himself growing angry again and of course that wouldn't be helpful for anything.

Taking a deep breath, he quietly strove to calm himself in preparation for his Father's return home. He'd been away for work nearly two weeks now. Though, as a family they would Skype each evening with him from his current location. It was true that they were a magical family, but they didn't snub their noses at all the wonderful inventions of the modern world. That would be foolish. They were a family with one foot firmly planted in each world, as his parents had wanted.

It was believed to be to their future advantage as adults that would be existing in both worlds. Though human technology as of yet was unable to function in the magical world. A problem that would be solved in due time, he felt certain of it. A chime sounded from downstairs, signaling his Father's return and he at once was taken with nervousness. He couldn't help it. They all knew this was coming and it was pointless to start acting bothered by it now.

As always, his Father came straight to his study to unwind and decompress from his trip. But this time was different. His Mother had informed him that his Father wanted him to already be there waiting for him. They were going to have a long chat and that's what he was nervous about. He moved to sit in one of the two chairs that were already arranged by the fireplace. The warmth was soothing at least.

The door opened quietly as his Father strode in. He was an intimidating man on first glance. Tall and well muscled with a graceful gait. With jet black hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. Upon seeing his youngest son, his eyes softened and the tiny wrinkles of weariness around his eyes faded just a bit.

"Toby…." He nearly whispered in relief, seeing him unharmed. Toby couldn't help himself and rushed into his Father's arms. He had missed him so much and things had been so crazy these past few days. The security of his Father's arms was hugely beneficial in helping to ground his turbulent young emotions.

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to get so upset when Mother told me. I just…." Toby tried to continue but was gently hushed when his Father put a finger to his lips. "It doesn't matter now, child. We have much to discuss and time is not on our side. Unfortunately, you came into your inheritance earlier than expected. Which has had the added annoyance of accelerating the process of your mateship." His Father explained carefully as he guided him back to the chairs by the fire.

They both settled in and tea was brought along with an assortment of dainty little snacks. His Father poured them both tea and they took a moment to replenish their energies before getting down to the business of his future. Toby's stomach was in knots, but he forced himself to eat and be normal so he didn't worry his Father. Of course he was riddled with worry anyway. What parent wouldn't be in this situation?

He took this rare moment of quiet to study his Father more closely. He was 42, though he didn't look it at all. If he'd seen him on the street for the first time he'd assume he was maybe 24 at least. But it was always tricky to guess a Drackens age just by looking. It was the magic of course. He had the 'hipster' style of dress going on that his Mother despised. But it made him feel most comfortable so she wisely didn't fuss about it too much.

His glossy black hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, though his skin was unnaturally pale. He wasn't unhealthy, it was simply the normal for him. It was obvious he'd been working far too many hours and no one in the family knew exactly what his work entailed. All he ever said was that it's for the Magical Ministry and it was safer the less they knew.

He could only assume he was involved in some dangerous activities to come home looking so haggard and worn. It worried him, that one day he simply wouldn't come home and they'd never know why. What could they do in such a situation? His Father must have noticed his pensive gaze and set his tea cup down carefully.

"I suppose we should get down to it then." He began with an exhausted sort of sigh. "You know the order of things to come. Your Mother and I have spent years preparing you for it and we're all well aware of your reluctance in the matter. We don't blame you for feeling the way you do. But we only have two viable optons…..we cooperate with the Ministry or they take you from us and force you to do it anyway. I don't personally like either option." His Father explained with barely veiled anger.

Toby understood his Fathers anger. It was his own after all. Though his Father was the submissive in his parents union, he still had a monumental temper at times. "What if I just disappeared?" Toby dared to suggest, hesitant to meet his Fathers gaze. There was a chilled silence for a moment that made his heart skip a beat. "That would be the act of an immature coward." His Father replied with utter seriousness.

Toby nodded quietly. They'd had this particular talk before. About how running away from ones problems and challenges didn't make them go away. That becoming an adult meant you had to do a lot of things you wouldn't really want to do. But all he wanted was to just be free and live life on his own terms. Deep down he knew that was just a pipe dream. He couldn't ever truly be free. He'd lived his childhood like a bird in a gilded cage.

He'd had everything he'd ever wanted. A superb education, perfectly balanced nutrition, physical activity for fun and bodily development, all the material things he could ever desire. Yet he would never have the real freedom he so desperately craved. Because he was the supposed key to his people's future. He understood perfectly what was expected of him and hated it with a passion that would never be exstinguished.

"I don't know if I can do this…." Toby admitted honestly, feeling like a dog that had been backed into a corner.

"You can and you must. There is more courage and strength within you that you're unaware of at 14 years of age. But I believe that you'll do what must be done for the future of our kind, as well as your own." His Father said fervently, hoping against hope that he sounded convincing.

Toby didn't buy it. He knew he was being selfish and he didn't honestly care about the future of his kind. He was still too angry to have been born this way to begin with. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. He strongly just wanted to run away, but he didn't really know anything of the realities of the outside world. Even he knew he'd been severely sheltered his whole life. It was a detriment to him now in his time of distress.

"This weekend we're expected at the Ministry to begin the paperwork and soon after they'll make a formal announcement to the global Dracken community. Dominants will begin to flood into France by the hundreds when word gets out about your special gift. They'll be desperate to be chosen and your safety will be of utmost concern to the Ministry. They'll want a concrete decision from you whether you will choose to cooperate of your own free will. If not….well, it'll be taken from our hands entirely." His Father explained further, hoping his youngest and most petulant child would understand the seriousness of the situation.

"So….I'll become property of the Ministry? Like a prized sow for breeding? Is that all I'll be to them?!" Toby asked heatedly, his control starting to slip slightly.

"Of course not" His Father said soothingly, trying to head off the outburst that was incoming "It's nothing so crass as that. You would be treated like a Queen in your mateship and likely spoiled horrendously." He explained calmly, hoping to soothe the storm before it started.

Toby forced back his passionate emotions and looked away to hide the budding tears in his eyes. He knew there was no way they'd see eye to eye on this. It was obvious he didn't have all the details he needed and he got the impression that his Father wasn't being given any choice in the matter either. He'd pretty much said so.

So they were both in a tricky spot. His Father looked so desperate to see him safe and settled with a good group of Dominants. Not that he blamed him, it was the natural thing to want your children's future secured. But he didn't want it decided for him, that's all. Though for now, he thought it time to drop it and let things blow over. He needed some peace to process things and he was getting hungry again. Those little finger foods only teased his stomach mostly. He needed a filling meal and a good nights sleep.

"How about we have dinner and give it a rest for a bit?" Toby offered and his Father nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you're right. I'd like to enjoy the time I have with my family before I'm off to work somewhere else again." His Father lamented as they both made their way downstairs to the dining room. Dinner smelled heavenly and he felt himself starting to salivate in anticipation.

"Looks like your Mother hunted up something quite nice for tonight. I hope she found a plump wild boar. She knows how I love their meat." His Father said wistfully.

It was quite noisy with all his siblings gathered round and his Mother barking orders at everyone. She was an orderly but loving tyrant of the home. They all knew better than to start any nonsense around her. "It's about time the two of you came down! How thoughtless to make the whole family wait on you two!" she chided as she passed plates around and swatted one of his brothers for sticking a finger in a bowl of yams.

"I do apologize, darling. But you are aware of the situation at hand." He reminded his wife gently. "Of course I am, Greggory. I'm not some vapid forgetful girl." She groused as she tore a hunk of meat from the carcass of a perfectly roasted boar to place on his plate.

"This looks amazing!" he praised as he placed his napkin carefully in his lap before slicing into it delicately.

His Mother's sharp blue eyes crackled angrily as she served his siblings. Her platinum blonde hair was bond up in a tidy bun as to not get in her way. He loved his Mother dearly and it was obvious she was angry, worried and frightened for his future. She was just as trapped as he and his Father were. Either cooperate or be made to. He loathed that his family was being put through this.

It wasn't their fault he'd been born the way he was, but they were all paying the price and it would only get steeper as time went on. From what he'd read in the books about Dracken behavior, his inner Dracken was supposed to be eager to seek out a mate now and have children. But he felt none of that. Was he broken even by Dracken standards? Maybe he should ask to see a Dracken Healer just to rule out anything medical?

"Why aren't you eating, Toby?" His Mother asked worriedly, instantly switching on the maternal nature as she perceived something off about her child. "It's nothing, Mother. I'm just stewing and fretting about things out of my control it seems." He told her as he nibbled at a pastry with obvious disinterest.

His Mother suddenly burst into tears and hid her face in her crisp white apron. "Darling!" His Father said, rushing to her side to comfort her. "I'm sorry….I wish I had a good solution." His Father said in an attempt to soothe his mate, feeling hopeless as he held his distraught wife.

Toby finally understood. Forces outside their control were causing his family distress and he was the only one that could put it all at ease. By his cooperation, things would go back to normal and everyone could get on with their lives in peace. It was time he stepped up and made the right choice for his family. This was so much bigger than his selfish desires and he needed to do what was best for the greater good. Then it was settled.

"I'll do it." He stated simply and plainly to the entire room.

"Excuse me?" His Father inquired, not sure he'd heard right.

"I said I'll do it. I'll go through with the mating. For everyone's sake" He reiterated once again.

"Are you sure, darling? It's such a serious decision." His Mother asked worriedly, coming over to stroke his hair like she always did to soothe him.

"It's alright, Mother. I'll do what I have to do and maybe if there is a next life after this I'll get to live my life how I want. But for now…. It's the right thing to do for so many reasons. Even if I'm unhappy about it." He explained calmly, almost as if he'd lost all hope. He really didn't have a choice…..

Or did he?...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Drackens Cradle

Chapter 2

Upon Closer Inspection

Toby and his Mother had arrived at the heavily warded French Magical Embassy extremely early Saturday morning escorted by no less than 8 magical bodyguards in the form of highly trained defensive wizards. These gentleman were also drackens that were already happily mated. He hadn't expected such a show, it was more than a little disconcerting. Though he doubted anyone had paid them any notice since it was pitch dark and not even a rooster had begun his crowing yet. They were ushered briskly into a circular receiving room lavishly appointed with the finest of French décor that would make any Frenchman worth his salt green with envy.

He secretly loved it but didn't dare share any outward hint of approval. Already disgruntled from rising early, nerves were also playing an unwelcome role as he tried desperately to pay attention to what his new guardian was saying. The much older gentleman had slid across the table to him a massive stack of forms he would need to fill out before anything else would be happening. His eyes must have been the size of saucers as he gaped at the stack. He heard the gentleman chortle softly, obviously amused by his reaction.

"Have no fear, young one. I know it seems as if things are transpiring far too quickly, but your early inheritance set off a flurry of activity here that we were also not expecting quite yet. As you must have been informed by your parents, you are a very rare case and that it's imperative we take great care in protecting you. I'm also quite certain you're sick of hearing about it, as one would expect. So, the quicker we get the boring bits out of the way the sooner your new life can settle down. I'm sure that must be agreeable to you?" He inquired kindly, he really was a lovely and kind man. Like a very over protective Grandfather.

"Yes Sir", Toby replied obediently. He certainly was sick of it all already. But he gently clenched his teeth and began with the first page of the pile. As he sifted deeper into it, he realized happily that it wasn't a bunch of boring questions. But mostly questions about himself that they wanted personal answers about. He was told it would make it easier to find compatible mates for him during this long process. During all this, his Mother sat quietly beside him. He vaguely registered her soft humming, she would do that to help calm him when he was very small. He most appreciated it now.

His Mother, had he ever thought of her as anything else? Obviously not. Now that he was embarking on his own mate-ship, he tentatively tried to view her as a mated Dracken. It was a decidedly awkward experience. Celeste Marie Talbot, she still retained much of her beautiful radiance even after nearly 45 years. She was a bit older than his Father, not that it mattered. As the youngest of her children, she'd always been fiercely protective and overly strict with him. For good reason, obviously. She would often say that within him resided the future of their kind and he should take it much more seriously than he did. He'd suffered many occasions of having a sore backside due his rebelliousness.

Now that he was older and he'd like to think more mature, he understood the dire circumstances of his kind. Even though he understood, he greatly wished it was upon someone else to do. As he continued working through the pile, he spied the tab on his file which was labeled 'The Cradle' and it almost made him ill for a moment. They were putting way too much stock in his ability to reproduce. Though he would only produce submissives, there was no guarantee that it would be very many. Just the thought rekindled his desire to flee, but he smothered that nonsense quickly and pressed forward. He couldn't go back now, he was committed to this course for better or worse. "You're so quiet…." Celeste commented as she leafed through the local wizarding paper.

There was a moving photo of the remains of some wizard or witch, really couldn't tell which by the state of the body. The headline read "Another Mysterious Murder of Ex Death Eater". So, it seemed someone had made a hobby of eliminating Voldemort's old followers. He didn't care really, the less of their sort the better. He secretly cheered on whoever was responsible, hoping they never got caught. But then another article entirely caught his attention and he felt his heart drop.

"Dark Wizard Arrested for Selling Dracken Infants on Black Market Underground", he hadn't realized tears were flowing down his cheeks until his Mother's worried voice broke through his mind. "Toby! What's wrong, darling?" She asked in a near frantic voice. He shook his head roughly to clear his mind of its sudden turmoil. "I'm sorry, Mother. The newspaper article upset me unexpectedly and I'm so stressed with this new burden I'm taking on. It just all seems too much too fast. I'm having trouble coping I suppose" he admitted uneasily.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I didn't even think about the paper. I'll put it away. How about we take a break and have a tour of the building before lunch? She offered in a cheery voice. He wiped his eyes quickly and rose to follow as she moved to the ornate double doors. "I think that's a wonderful idea" I'm absolutely famished at this point. I really do hate paperwork" Toby groused. Celeste laughed brightly at his petulance. "Then I suggest not ever getting a desk job, dear boy!"

The tour was a lovely distraction from the drudgery of paperwork as the old building was positively breathtaking with its ancient architecture and magical embellishments. Yet the lunch they'd been served had been the most decadent experience of his life. He almost felt guilty eating the delicate dishes offered to him. But he'd been encouraged to eat his fill numerous times. The chefs were appalled at how thin he was. Yet he'd always been thin, it was simply his natural state. The only time he'd ever appeared to have a belly was when he'd snuck into his Mother's parlor and eaten her entire box of Belgian chocolates and promptly vomited all over her imported Persian rug.

He'd gotten such a spanking and had been grounded for a month. Though in truth he'd deserved it. As he stuffed himself silly, he couldn't help thinking of his unnatural reaction to the papers article. He didn't feel as if it had come from him, it felt so out of character. I'm sure he'd have time to ask someone about it here. Soon enough, he'd reached his threshold of rich food and begged to be excused. He'd barely been able to slip away with his pockets stuffed with sweets by the head chef who insisted he snack on them all day. He'd be getting fat for sure if this kept up. But he indulged them since they were only showing caring for him. It was endearing to be honest.

He at last wrapped up the paper work in the early afternoon. A sigh of relief had barely escaped him when he was nearly dragged along to the area where his physical exam would take place. This room was much simpler as it had been stripped of furniture to make room for all manner of magical medical equipment. The room stank of antiseptic and it nearly gagged him. "Over here, young one. The good doctor here will see to the next phase of your registration" That same old gentleman instructed kindly.

"Registration?" Toby asked curiously "What do you mean?" his curiosity was getting the better of him as the doctor gestured for him to disrobe completely. His eyes grew wide as he turned an awkward shade of crimson. The doctor gave him quite the serious look for a moment. "Either you disrobe on your own or I'll have your Mother do it." He threatened. If it were even possible, his ears grew even redder as they all laughed at him. He frowned as he began unbuttoning his own shirt.

"No worries, young one. I assure you all the dominants who have applied for a chance with you are going through much worse at this moment." He assured him as he adjusted his bare bottom on the freezing metal table. "What do you mean by worse?" He was just itching with curiosity at this point as the doctor poked and prodded every orifice he possessed. It was humiliating really. "They'll be having their entire lives dissected and scrutinized to be certain they are acceptable candidates for your consideration. There will be exhaustive back ground checks, both in the wizarding realm and the world of the NMW's" he explained carefully.

In their country, NMW stood for 'Non-Magical World'. He knew in other countries they were referred to as 'Muggles', but they felt it was such an insulting term and was disrespectful of their personhood. The Magical Embassy of France felt that both types of humans should be treated with the same dignity and respect as anyone else. Though, it was still the highest priority for the sake of their safety to keep their unique skills a strict secret. Of that one point, they were in full agreement with the other magical nations of the world. Sadly, they would never be truly accepted without fear or violence. Such was their world.

"Also, they'll be subjected to a battery of physical, mental, emotional and spiritual testing to insure they are stable. To be certain they pose no threat to your safety. Trust me, young one, you've got the easier path at this moment. I almost feel sorry for them, almost." He admitted with a wink. Toby gave a weak smile as he was freezing, starting to shiver slightly. "You may clothe yourself now. The physical portion of your exam is complete. Now we will proceed to the magical inspection" the doctor ordered curtly. He really was the no nonsense sort and Toby didn't really feel like testing his assumption so he just quickly got dressed, returning to sit once again on the cold metal table.

Toby really should have been acclimated to having these sorts of exams since they happened like clockwork in his life every six months. But these were much more invasive. He understood it was necessary at the time so he patiently endured it as the doctor very slowly moved his wand from his head to toes, stopping as key points in his anatomy to get a more detailed reading. "If you'll now lay back on the table, I'll scan your reproductive organs and hormone levels" The doctor instructed blandly, almost seeming detached of the situation. Once again, his wand hovered over his groin area, then to his head and neck region.

"By your hormonal readings, your first heat cycle will arrive in 3 weeks. Have you had any unusual food cravings for grains, fruit or meat?" The doctor questioned, finally with an edge of concern in his voice. Toby and Celeste looked at each other in surprise. "In 3 weeks?" Celeste asked in disbelief "he's only just come into his inheritance barely two weeks past. That can't be right." She stated stubbornly. The doctor pulled up a screen beside the table and tapped his wand against it. There was suddenly a very bright display with what looked like various graph lines in different colors.

"These are the results of your son's hormone panel. It clearly shows an elevated spike in his peptide levels which is a clear indication that his first heat is quickly approaching. I would advise taking note of symptoms and cravings as to be better prepared for his future heats. Not all submissives experience the same cravings in the same order. Since your son is a special case, he may present with some unique situational cravings. The tests are quite accurate and I would seriously suggest accepting them for the sake of your sons health." The doctor advised with an extremely serious tone. Celeste simply nodded curtly, choosing not to make a fuss when it was obvious the doctor was telling the truth. She sensed no deception in his words.

"Well alright then, it looks as if we're on first heat watch. Though I highly doubt he'll even have his first mate by then. These things can't be rushed, you know." Celeste expressed in her concerned voice. Grandpa, as Toby had mentally begun addressing the older man, was fiddling with his beard, seemingly lost in thought. "This does put a crimp in things. As I'm sure you know, when you came into your inheritance the concealment charm of your dracken scent expired. It was only meant to last until you were of reproductive age. But for you now, that means that hundreds of dominant drackens will be racing to get here that haven't applied for a chance with you for mate-ship. We will have to move you to a maximum-security location quickly." Gramps explained in a worried tone.

"Is my son in real danger?" Celeste asked seriously, her voice going quite low in response to any threat to her child. "Yes, Mrs. Talbot. There is indeed a serious risk to his safety as dominants give in to their instincts to rush here for a chance to mate your son. We must hurry now. No more talk." Gramps said decisively as he guided them both quickly deeper into the compound. "We'll have to take the underground carriage to the bunkers deep underground. They won't be able to catch your scent so easily under tons of rock." He assured Celeste and him as well that things would be safer down below.

Toby was quickly losing patience with the whole situation and it had only just begun. How he wished time would just slow down so he could better adjust to what was happening to his life. The three of them were in a simple elevator being dropped into the bowels of the very earth itself in fear of his safety. A moment of panic struck him as he wondered when he'd see the sun again. He felt like a prisoner going into solitary confinement. In a way, I suppose it was true. But it was for his protection and he needed to stay calm and just get through it. Could he really get through it?

A few moments later, they arrived at their first destination. As he stepped from the elevator he noticed the dirty looking lighting and the grubby, muddy tunnel leading to the beginnings of rail tracks. As they got nearer, a basic carriage of wood and metal awaited their boarding. Grandpa hastily helped them both aboard and climbed up top to guide it by magic. The carriage lurched forward sluggishly as it slowly built up speed and they were soon barreling down the tracks to who knew where.

Toby was growing increasingly depressed the further they journeyed. This wasn't what he wanted for his life, regardless of the rightness of it. "I didn't want this for you." Celeste suddenly admitted, slicing through his self-indulgent melancholy. "No one would want this." Toby admitted, truly believing it. "When you were born, the ministry wanted to take you from us and hide you away until you came of breeding age. But, having just given birth I would have ripped their throats out so they thought better of it. They kept trying through the years as you grew, your Father and I fought them fang and claw to keep you from them. They only saw you as a resource of course. But you're my child and they knew we'd give our lives to keep you safe. Toby, we can't keep you from their plans anymore. But once your mated with all the mates you need, you can make your life what you want. Your mates will protect you much better than we can at this point." Celeste told him, almost desperately.

Toby sighed wearily. "Mother, why are you telling me this now? Did you think I didn't know? I was a much more observant child than you might have realized." Toby told her kindly. Celeste bowed her head in defeat, for a moment she looked every bit her age. "I feel as if I've failed you as a Mother" she admitted with much difficulty. "Nonsense" Toby snapped "Neither of you can protect me from everything. That's just not possible. I would have had to deal with this sooner or later. You had no realistic way of stopping it. Please don't blame yourself. This isn't anyone's fault. It's just a cruel trick of biology that no one saw coming. I'll deal with it in my own way and somehow shape it to suit me. I'll make it work, Mother. You can believe that absolutely." Toby assured her with a determination in his voice he didn't quite feel. But the words felt right.

She nodded quietly, wiping her eyes daintily with a bright white square of cloth she kept in her purse. "I'm sure it'll all work out somehow" she offered soothingly, seemingly trying to convince herself of it too. They journeyed on in silence, neither of them feeling like talking about the situation further at the time. It seemed as if they'd be speeding along for hours, though in reality it had only been about twenty minutes or so. Soon, the crude carriage grinded to a halt and they were ushered out into another dark, wet tunnel. There was only one dim light over a very thick looking door to their right.

"I do apologize, but the accommodations will be much less acceptable than you're used to. It wasn't meant as a long-term residence. I assure you I'll have the items of comfort you're used to made available as soon as possible. But for now, you'll have to make the best of it. Perhaps think of it as…camping?" Gramps offered in sad consolation. He retrieved a large metal key from his coat pocket and inserted it with some effort into the lock. The door soon opened silently and dim light came on over-head.

Toby didn't know what to expect from this room, but it certainly wasn't this. Upon entering, there was a camp cot, a toilet in the open and a very basic wash basin and bowl. He was genuinely appalled and he heard his Mother's sound of disgust. "I'm not leaving my son here!" Celeste all but yelled in a panic. Toby quickly moved by her side and grasped her hand. "It's ok, Mother. They'd only just begun this place and hadn't had a chance to make it nice. I'm sure they can get someone down here quick enough to magic it into something manageable." Toby assured her, patting her hand as she tried not to hyperventilate.

"This whole situation is ludicrous…" she lamented as she fought to control her motherly Dracken instincts. Gramps nodded understandingly. "Yes, this is only a recent addition and there hasn't been time to dress the room to anyone's satisfaction. But I assure you it will be done quickly and young Toby will be perfectly comfortable and most importantly safe in this place." He attempted to placate, being sure to stress the safe aspect of his little speech.

Toby squeezed her hand gently. "It's ok, Mother. I'll be fine. I would feel better if I knew you were at home. I'm sure Father and the rest of our family need you very much. We both know they can't cook and there's bound to be piles of wash littering the house already. Besides, all you'll be doing here with me is a lot of waiting and dying of boredom. I'm sure we can communicate by magical means each day. I would insist upon it to see that you're well."

Celeste was quiet for a minute, which Toby knew meant that she was giving it serious thought. "Alright, I think you're correct about this, Toby. But I expect daily visual communication of your well-being and as soon as your Father returns from his current work assignment he'll be coming to see to your welfare. I won't take no for an answer about this." Celeste insisted and Toby breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Of course, Mother. I'd insist on the same. I'm sure Father will be eager to see how I'm getting along in this unique situation." Toby assumed, quite correctly of course. "Very well then, I'll expect to hear from you in the morning and hear how this, dirt hole, has been modified for human habitation." She said with a cringe as she looked around once more.

"Absolutely my dear lady!" Gramps agreed cheerily. Just glad there hadn't been a scene. Mother Drackens were notoriously irrational when it came to their children. After a long slew of hugs, kisses and goodbyes Mrs. Talbot let herself be seen onto the carriage again. But just before setting off again for top side he told Toby he'd send someone down once he got back and he'd be locking him in the little room for safety of course. Toby understood and allowed the indignity to unfold. It would be rectified soon enough and his Mother would be appeased. She'd be right back here if she wasn't satisfied of course.

He settled himself carefully on the camp cot and listened as the clanking of the carriage grew fainter with its distance. In that moment, sitting absolutely alone in that prison like cell, he felt at peace. It was so quiet and not a soul to bother him. Having such a large family, moments like this were like an endangered species. He'd forgotten how good true solitude felt. It was a balm to his frazzled mind at the moment. From what Gramps and his Mother had implied, he may not find his first mate for weeks yet. Then there was also his impending first heat. Knowing that it was something completely natural that all submissive Drackens went through didn't make it any easier to come to terms with.

It was still such an unknown even at this point. He'd read about it of course, but practical knowledge was always of more value than book knowledge he as yet couldn't apply. Feeling more relaxed, he laid down and had a nice stretch on the cot. Perhaps when all this mess settled down he'd just disappear to some foreign country. Nowhere cold of course, he wasn't fond of cold climates. Oh, he'd forgotten to ask the healer about his odd emotional reaction to that article. He'd ask Gramps about getting a mental evaluation just for his own peace of mind.

It seemed like ages he'd been alone in the little dirt room and he'd nearly drifted off when he heard the familiar metallic sound of the carriage returning. Sitting up, he smoothed his clothing to greet his new visitors as the key turned in the lock. As he turned to greet them he froze…..

It wasn't Gramps or even a different ministry employee. It was a Dracken he didn't know at all, dominant by his overpowering yet intriguing scent. He was terrified yet curious at the same time. His legs refused to move, though his wings unfurled on their own to shield him instinctively. This strange Dracken…..he wasn't sure of his nationality but his skin was sun kissed. With thick, long straight auburn hair. His eyes were like looking into calm seas….then he realized suddenly that this particular Dracken had no intention of harming him.

"Please forgive the intrusion, beautiful one. Forgive me if I frightened you. I simply wished to see you. Nothing more. Your older guardian and his aid are sleeping safely in the carriage. I will be brief. My name is Armand. I only beg that you remember me out of the hundreds you will be meeting soon. I assure you I am worthy of your love and future children. I have gone through the appropriate channels to be a candidate. But I admit curiosity and your intoxicating scent have beendriving me mad." Armand explained in a rush but perfectly clearly.

"Wait, you could smell me even down here? Gramps, the older gentleman, said it would be impossible for any Dracken to scent me way down here." Toby asked is disbelief, his curiosity stoked anew. Armand shrugged in a delicate way. "I have no idea, dear one. Though I believe my Dracken is drawn to you and wouldn't allow me to deny it anymore. Nature makes a way, or so I've been told. But I will not touch you, I feel it would be indecent as we've just met. I will say good night and please remember me…please…." Armando whispered as he quickly slipped away to who knows where. His scent faded slowly until it was only a memory in his mind. A memory he'd never forget. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he felt a keen sense of loss he couldn't explain. He wanted him to come back.

Toby quickly shut the door as he heard the sleep charmed men waking in the carriage. He laid back down on the cot as if nothing had happened at all. They soon rushed into the room and were horrified to find the door unlocked with the key still in the hole. "Toby! Oh heavens…are you unharmed? What happened in here? I do believe we were knocked out for a bit. Did the intruder harm you, boy?" Gramps demanded as he went to sniff and examine him.

"Intruder?" Toby asked blankly "No one's been here, I fell asleep soon after you left. I've been so tired. You said the door was unlocked? But I heard nothing. Are you sure you didn't accidentally leave it in the lock when you left? I mean, I don't mean to imply. But accidents do happen even with the best of intentions. As you can see I'm perfectly fine but hungry again." Toby said, feigning a miffed expression with a bit of pout thrown in for good measure.

Gramps seemed to calm down considerably when he realized he was still safe and unharmed. "Well, I suppose one may have had a slip of memory. Though we won't mention it to anyone at all. No sense causing undue alarm." Gramps advised wisely as he tucked the key back into his coat pocket much more carefully. Toby almost giggled at the thought of Armando charming them to sleep and then lifting the key like a common bandit. A wave of happiness swept through him at the thought of him. He wanted to know more, but first he wanted to not be residing in a mud room.

"So, about this room?" Toby reminded the men and the aid Gramps had brought along got to work enlarging and adorning the room with all the niceties of a proper home. Bedroom, kitchen, bath, sitting room, library, music room and other unfurnished rooms for future consideration. His Mother would be impressed with how quickly it was sorted. He'd had his own wand of course, but he wasn't skilled in these kind of spells. Perhaps it would be a good thing to learn for future use in his own home one day.

"This looks wonderful!" Toby exclaimed with a genuine smile. "I could be happy here and never know I was deep underground." He took a moment to tour the new suite and appreciate all the beautiful little details. In the sitting room, there was a huge oil painting hanging over the sofa of two Dracken lovers entwined in an intimate embrace. "My Mother may have something to say about that." He gestured to the painting. Gramps looked lovingly at the painting, seeming to get lost in an old memory.

"Well, you are a mature Dracken now and even your Mother must accept that you will be educated about such things as well. If she wants grandchildren one day I'm sure she'll somehow come to terms with a painting in the room." He said laughingly. "But yes, I think these new arrangements will do just fine for our young guest. Also, in the library are more updated books on Dracken matters I'm sure you'll want have a look at. I think you'll find some of them keenly intriguing to your young mind." Gramps pointed out as he pushed a button on the newly crafted intercom in the kitchen and ordered down a hearty meal for Toby. "I'm sorry Sir, you must think my manners atrocious to have not gotten your name upon first meeting you." Toby inquired, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself for calling him Gramps in his head all this time. His Mother would have spanked him soundly even at his current age. The older gentleman smiled at him warmly, with great understanding. "Not to worry, young one. I'm assuming I must appear as a doting Grandfather to you. I don't mind at all. But if a name you need, you may call me Mr. Benjamin. Or simply Ben. I do hope you'll pardon my own lack of manners for not introducing myself properly. Heaven's, your Mother doesn't even know my name. I must contact her at once." Ben said in great alarm. She was sure to lecture him even at his old age. What a foolish old man he was.

"But for now, dear Toby, have a quiet dinner which will soon arrive in that dumbwaiter there to your left by the stove. Everything is fully stocked and you'll want for nothing. Simply ask if you do have a need arise though. We will leave you in peace for the night and tomorrow begins your first official glimpses of the applicants. They will not be able to see you. It will be a one- way mirror sort of situation. They will be exposed to your scent for the first time, but unaware of your location. It will also test their self-control. Have no worries, it will be a strictly controlled situation." Ben explained carefully, wanting Toby to feel at ease.

"Actually…Ben. I did have a question I wanted to ask you. Is there a mind healer on hand at this location perhaps? I feel the need to decompress mentally and emotionally with a professional that may be able to help me process current events in a healthy way." Toby asked sincerely. He really felt the need to sort himself out and understand his inner Dracken if he could.

"Of course, Toby. I will send him along in the morning. His name is Dr. Higel and he's very talented at what he does. You will be pleased with him." Ben stated confidently. "But for now, let us depart since the hour is very late and tomorrow will be so very long. Eat and rest well, young one. I will see you in the morning." Ben said wearily as he waved his aid out the door before himself. The door shut with a soft snap. It had been transfigured into a much more attractive model.

Toby went to retrieve his dinner when the little chime sounded and brought it to the study to eat. He wanted to read, but felt he might not be able to stay awake. He couldn't stop thinking of Armand. It amused him greatly that he'd snuck in like a naughty little boy just to see him. That same warm happiness spread through him once more and this time he just let himself feel it. He was curious if his Dracken was attracted to him already.

But Armand was the first and only dominant Dracken he'd met so far. He felt he'd possibly be attracted to others as well. He knew from his studies he'd need several mates for his Dracken to be satisfied and settle down to have children. He understood and accepted that. He doubted he'd get the chance to sneak down again though. But if he did…..well, he wasn't sure what he'd do. But he didn't feel he'd be upset about it.

He decided to skip reading and just ate his dinner quickly to get to bed. Exhaustion was creeping in and wouldn't be denied much longer. Crawling into his big, magically warmed bed was a little slice of heaven as he at once nearly passed out….but his last conscious thought of was Armand. The sound of his deep voice….those bottomless sapphire eyes….he was so attractive….zzzzzzzz…

TBC


End file.
